Pokemon Unova: Flame's Journey
by YugiChampion16
Summary: After ash's journey in Unova. A new trainer is now on a journey to defeat the champion


Pokémon I choose you(Before this starts I would like you to know that this Unova takes place in Pokémon Black and White 2 After Ash's Journey just so ya'll know. And I'm gonna make is a series if this goes well. So enjoy.)The Unova region, a place filled with Pokémon in many shapes, sizes, colors, eta. After Ash's and his friends journey ended a new trainer will arise to the challenge. In Aspertia City, there was a 14-year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red headband, red shirt, Blue pants, and Black sneakers. (He not actually the design character in the game its just how I want him to be). He was just relaxing on his bed thinking of the day he might travel the Unova region and be come Champion. Then the front door opened and a women came in and yelled, "Flame I'm home." "Coming." Flame said as he got up and walked to the front door and saw his mom. "Hey mom." he said with a smile. But his mother had a sad face, "Is that how you say hello to your mom?" She asked. Flame rolled his eyes and hugged his mother. "That's better." She said, "Oh by the way Flame." Flame broke the hug and looked at his mother, "Yeah?" "You remember Professor Juniper?" She asked. "I known her since Pokémon School." Flame said remembering the professor and how she teach him a lot of Pokémon. "Well she called me on my X-transceiver and said that she will give you a Pokémon." She said with joy. Flame was surprised, "Really no joke." His mother giggled, "No joke, her assistant Bianca is here to give you one sweetie." Then Flame was embarrassed, "I told you stop calling me that, it's embarrassing." he said. His mother giggled, "Well better get you bag, supplies, and z-transceiver if you want to go." She said. Flame nodded and ran to his room and got his red and Black backpack, and his red x-transceiver. "Ok all set." Flame said as he ran to the door and got grabbed by his mother. "Now, Where's mommy's goodbye kiss?" Flame's mother asked. Flame groan and gave his mother a kissed on the check, "Bye mom." "Bye baby." She ran as fast as he could even though he didn't know where she is but then, "Hey Flame." a voice called as Flame stopped. He looked behind him and saw another kid about his age with dark blue hair and a Blue vest with green pants and Blue sneakers. "Hey Aqua." Flame said to his friend. Aqua saw Flame's best friend since Pokémon school, They both love Pokémon and always wanted one. "Why are you running?" Aqua asked his best friend. Flame smiled, "Well I'm gonna get my first Pokémon." Aqua then was shocked, "What?!" he yelled. "Yeah," Flame said, "Professor Juniper's assistant is here somewhere to give me my first Pokémon." Aqua was silent for a few seconds and said, "Well stop waiting and start running time for you to get your Pokémon." He smiled as he started to sprint. Flame followed and went to the scenery where they could see all of route 19. Then Flame saw a girl with a big green hat with blonde hair with a green back, "Are you Bianca?" he asked as Aqua walked behind him. The girl turned around she was wearing red glasses, "Yeah, hey do you know any by the name of Flame?" She asked. Flame decided to joke, "No I haven't..." Bianca sighed, "Because I am Flame." he said which made Bianca surprised. "Oh your Flame, Nice to meet you" she said. Flame rubbed his neck, "Sorry for the surprise like that." Bianca smiled, "It's ok, that was a good joke." Then she saw Aqua, "Who's this?" Aqua then spoke, "I'm Aqua, Flame's best friend." Bianca smiled, "Nice to meet you as well." Flame then spoke, "So where my Pokémon?" Bianca smiled and took out three PokéBalls, "You can choose one of these three Pokémon." She said as she threw the PokéBalls. Then three different Pokémon came out. "Snivy a grass type." Bianca explained. Snivy was a green shape-like Pokémon. "Tepig a fire type." Tepig was a orange and black pig. "Or Oshawott a water type." Oshawott saw a otter Pokémon with a wite face and a blue body with a sea shell on it. "Choose carefully." Bianca said. "No need." Flame said with a smile, "I choose Tepig." Bianca was surprised he made a choice so quickly. "Well then here's it's PokéBall and here's a PokéDex." She gave him the red and white ball and device. "Thanks." He looked at the PokéDex and scanned Tepig, "So your a girl Pokémon," he said as the fire pig nodded, "So I'll call you...Burn, yeah Burn how's that?" He asked the Pokémon and it was happy and jumped towards Flame and he caught her in his arms. "Man your so cute Burn." He said making Burn Blush. "Pig Tepig." it said. Aqua then lost his smile. "Something wrong Aqua," Bianca asked. Aqua looked at the Blonde hair girl, "Please give me a Pokémon, I want to travel and help complete the PokéDex." Flame saw surprised the way Aqua saw acting. He never saw him like this before. Bianca smiled, "Well, the more the merrier they always said, and I just happen to have another PokéDex with me." Aqua smiled, "Thank you." Then he looked at the grass snake and the otter. "I choose Oshawott." he said making his choice. Oshawott was happy it ran to it's new trainer nocking Aqua off his legs and fell. "OOF." Aqua groaned, "Well your a happy one." "Osh Oshawott." The otter said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bianca gave Aqua his PokéDex and PokéBall then he looked at Flame, "Hey Flame let's have a battle." Flame gave aqua a surprising look, "You wanna battle already?" Aqua nodded, "Yeah because starting now we are not only friends but rivals too." Flame then smirked, "Alrighty then ready Burn?" He asked his new Pokémon. "Tepig pig." The Fire pig nodded and jumped off Flame's arms. Flame then looked at the PokéDex and looked at Burn's moves. "Tackle, and tail whip." He said, "Ok." he put the PokéDex away and was ready to battle, Aqua too. "Oshawott use tackle." Aqua command. Oshawott then ran to Burn. "Burn dodge and use tackle." Flame said. Burn followed the command and dodge the move and tackled the sea otter. "Oshawott use tail whip." Aqua said and Oshawott then shook it's tail, nothing happened. "Burn Tackle let's go." Flame said as Oshawott was destracted. Burn tackled Oshawott making the otter land on it's face. "Oshawott." Aqua said worryingly. "Nice Job Burn." Flame said. Burn looked at her trainer and smiled. Oshawott got up and was ready to attack. "Now use Tackle." Aqua said. Oshawott did what is was tolled and hit Burn. Burn then looked at the otter and was ready to continue, "Burn use Tackle." Flame said and Burn Tackled the otter. Oshawott landed on it's Back and fainted. "Oshawott no." Aqua said with a worried look. "Yes, We won." Flame said with a smile. "Tepig Tepig." Burn said with a smile and ran to Flame, "Nice Job Burn." Flame said Rubbing his hand on Burn's head. Aqua returned Oshawott to it's PokéBall and walked to Flame, "Nice Work Flame, You and Burn are meant for each other." Flame smirked, "Hey you and Oshawott were a good team, tooAqua then had a determined look on his face, "But next time I'll get stronger and beat you." Then he ran off. Bianca walked to Flame, "Nice work Flame, You were destined to be a trainer." Flame got up and looked at Bianca, "Thanks Bianca, Tell Professor Juniper thanks for the Pokémon." Bianca smiled, "I will don't forget to go to the Pokémon Center and heal Burn." and she walked away. Flame looked at his new Pokémon and Burn looked at him, "Burn that first battle is our new step for greatness," He said, "We will be strong enough to beat the champion one day." Burn smiled and rubbed it's head on Flame's leg then yawned, "Ok let's go to the Pokémon center." He said as he picked Burn up and walked to the Pokémon Continued...was the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. more will happen on the next chapter and Flame and Burn will get new friends on their team. Stay tuned for next time.


End file.
